


Our Teacher Deserves To Be Happy

by ReleasingmyInsanity



Category: Arthur (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Episode: s22e01 Mr. Ratburn And The Special Someone, Fluff, Food mention, Friendship, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 10:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27469663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReleasingmyInsanity/pseuds/ReleasingmyInsanity
Summary: At Mr. Ratburn’s wedding, the kids still give their speech, but with a different ending.
Relationships: Nigel Ratburn/Patrick
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Our Teacher Deserves To Be Happy

“Excuse me, Patty?” Muffy said as she walked up to Mr. Ratburn’s sister with Francine, Arthur, and Buster behind her.

“Yes?” Patty asked, stopping to look at the kids.

“Would it be okay if we said something to everyone?” Arthur asked.

“I don’t see why not.” Patty turned to address the guests. “Attention everyone, some of Nigel’s students have something to say.”

Everyone turned to see what they had to say, but the kids only looked at Mr. Ratburn and his new husband.

Buster went first, “We care for our teacher and he deserves to be happy.”

Arthur continued, “To be with someone who is nice, kind, fun to be with.”

“Someone who likes him just the way he is,” added Muffy.

“And that’s why we’re so happy that the two of you have found each other,” Francine finished.

A few of the adults surreptitiously wiped away tears.

Mr. Ratburn walked over to his students, his hand entwined with his husband’s. “Class, that was beautiful. Thank you.”

Patrick nodded, “I’m glad you approve of me. I’ll do my best to live up to what you said.”

“Just don’t let Mr. Ratburn give us any _more_ homework,” Buster said.

Patrick laughed, “I can’t promise that one.”

“But you might get chocolate for doing well on your homework now,” Mr. Ratburn suggested.

“That’ll work!” Buster said, perking up.

The music came back on and the newlyweds went back to dancing.

“I love happy endings,” said Buster dreamily. “Especially when they involve chocolate.”

The other kids laughed, but they all agreed. This was a very happy ending.

**Author's Note:**

> I really loved what the kids had to say about the perfect person for Mr. Ratburn. And I wanted them to decide that it described Patrick and to tell him so.
> 
> Mr. Ratburn’s students caring so much about him brings me great joy.


End file.
